DESCRIPTION (As Adapted from the Investigator's Abstract): Injuries and ingestions kill more children than all diseases combined. They are the leading cause if childhood morbidity and disability. Yet, research into the etiologies of childhood injury and prevention strategies has left major knowledge gaps. key among these is the lack of a unified approach to interacting etiologies of injuries, and focused, multidimensional strategies for prevention/intervention. Nurse home visitation has been proposed as one strategy to reduce the incidence of childhood injuries and ingestions. We developed and successfully demonstrated the ability of nurse home visitation to reduce the frequency of injury and ingestion during the first four years of life in the original trial of our program in Elmira NY. We have now replicated the success of our initial trial in Memphis, TN. The data on injuries in Memphis however were only gathered during the first two years of life. This proposal requests to examine the enduring effect of the program for the four years after the intervention ended. We currently have a unique opportunity. The degree of integration of health care for low income women, the stability of the Memphis population, and the medical record consent forms already signed by the women participants in our randomized trial, makes it possible for us to obtain, at low cost, virtually complete pediatric records for the entire four years following the end of the intervention. The ability to replicate the enduring of nurse home visitation on childhood injuries as part of a large randomized clinical trial in urban Memphis would substantially contribute to our arsenal of demonstrably effective injury prevention strategies.